კავშირები
კავშირები ასახავს პერსონაჟის კავშირს სამყაროსთან, იქნება ეს ადამიანების, ადგილებისა თუ მოვლენების შუამდგომლობით. ისინი განკუთვნილია წარსულისა და აწმყოს დასაკავშირებლად და პერსონაჟს რაღაც ისეთს აძლევს, რაზეც მან უნდა იზრუნოს და რაც უნდა ადარდებდეს. კავშირი შეიძლება მოთამაშეებს შორისაც არსებობდეს და რაზმში ცალკეულ ადამიანებზე მიჯაჭვულობას გამოხატავდეს. კავშირების სია წინაისტორიების უმეტესობას აქვს შემოთავაზებული კავშირები. ისინი მხოლოდ იდეებია, რომლებიც შეიძლება შეესაბამებოდეს წინაისტორიას, რაც დაეხმარებათ ისეთ მოთამაშეებს, რომლებსაც უჭირთ პერსონაჟის ხასიათის შექმნა, თუმცა მოთამაშე არ არის ვალდებული, აუცილებლად ჩამოთვლილთაგან რომელიმე აირჩიოს და შეუძლია, თავისუფლად მოიფიქროს საკუთარი კავშირი. Acolyte Main article: Acolyte * I would die to recover an ancient relic of my faith that was lost long ago. * I will someday get revenge on the corrupt temple hierarchy who branded me a heretic. * I owe my life to the priest who took me in when my parents died. * Everything I do is for the common people. * I will do anything to protect the temple where I served. * I seek to preserve a sacred text that my enemies consider heretical and seek to destroy. Anthropologist Main article: Anthropologist * My mentor gave me a journal filled with lore and wisdom. Losing it would devastate me * Having lived among the people of a primeval tribe or clan, I long to return and see how they are faring. * Years ago, tragedy struck the members of an isolated society I befriended, and l will honor them. * I want to learn more about a particular humanoid culture that fascinates me. * I seek to avenge a clan, tribe, kingdom, or empire that was wiped out. * I have a trinket that I believe is the key to finding a long-lost society. Archaeologist Main article: Archaeologist * Ever since I was a child, I've heard stories about a lost city. I aim to find it, learn its secrets, and earn my place in the history books. * I want to find my mentor, who disappeared on an expedition some time ago. * I have a friendly rival. Only one of us can be the best, and I aim to prove it's me. * I won't sell an art object or other treasure that has historical significance or is one of a kind. * I'm secretly in love with the wealthy patron who sponsors my archaeological exploits. * I hope to bring prestige to a library, a museum, or a university. Black Fist Double Agent Main article: Black Fist Double Agent * I was framed for a crime I did not commit, and seek to bring the true culprit to justice. * I am a part of an underground network that smuggles innocent civilians out of the city prior to being raided by the authorities. * I miss the glory days of Phlan, before the coming of the dragon. * I seek to prove myself worthy of joining the Black Fist as a member of their order. * My sister was killed by a Tear of Virulence, and now I feed them false information whenever possible. * My family was wrongly imprisoned, and I act as an informant in order to secure their release. Caravan Specialist Main article: Caravan Specialist * My brother has a farm in Elmwood and I've helped him and his neighbors move their goods to Mulmaster and other surrounding towns. Those are good people. * A caravan I lead was attacked by bandits and many innocents died. I swear that I will avenge them by killing any bandits I encounter. * The Soldiery are mostly good guys who understand the importance of protecting the roads. The City Watch is who you have to look out for. If they are inspecting your goods, get ready to pay a fine. * The new commander of Southroad Tower, Capt. Holke, understands the importance of safe roads. He's hired me for several jobs and I'm grateful. * There's always a road I haven't traveled before. I'm always looking for new places to explore. * Wealth and power mean little without the freedom to go where and when you want. Charlatan Main article: Charlatan * I fleeced the wrong person and must work to ensure that this individual never crosses paths with me or those I care about. * I owe everything to my mentor-- a horrible person who's probably rotting in jail somewhere. * Somewhere out there, I have a child who doesn't know me. I'm making the world better for them. * I come from a noble family, and one day I'll reclaim my lands and title from those who stole them from me. * A powerful person killed someone I love. Some day soon, I'll have my revenge. * I swindled and ruined a person who didn't deserve it. I seek to atone for my misdeeds but might never be able to forgive myself. Cormanthor Refugee Main article: Cormanthor Refugee * The elves took me in when I had nowhere else to go. In return, I do what I can to help elves in need. * I seek revenge against the people of Hillsfar for driving my family into the forest. * My family lost everything when they were driven from Hillsfar. I strive to rebuild that fortune. * The forest has provided me with food and shelter. In return, I protect forests and those who dwell within. * I am deeply, tragically in love with someone whose racial lifespan is far longer or shorter than mine. * Members of my extended family did not make it to the camps or have been kidnapped to fight in the Arena. I search for them tirelessly. Criminal Main article: Criminal * I'm trying to pay off an old debt I owe to a generous benefactor. * My ill-gotten gains go to support my family. * Something important was taken from me, and I aim to steal it back. * I will become the greatest thief that ever lived. * I'm guilty of a terrible crime. I hope I can redeem myself for it. * Someone I loved died because of a mistake I made. That will never happen again. Dragon Casualty Main article: Dragon Casualty * I have sworn vengeance on the Maimed Virulence and those that follow him. * I long to reunite with friends and family who may dwell among the Phlan Refugees, and protect them. * While a prisoner of the Maimed Virulence, I overheard rumors of an item or treasure the Dragon seeks. I will have that treasure for myself! * I seek to reclaim and rebuild my former life to the best of my ability. * I have been reborn as a child of Vorgansharax. I will claim my birthright as his chosen heir and successor. * I attribute my survival to the work of the divine, and seek to prove myself worthy of the honor. Earthspur Miner Main article: Earthspur Miner * The people of the Earthspur mines are my family. I will do anything to protect them. * A deep gnome saved my life when I was injured and alone. I owe his people a great debt. * I must behold and preserve the natural beauty of places below the earth. * Gems hold a special fascination for me, more than gold, land, magic, or power. * I want to explore new depths and scale new heights. * Someday I'm going to find the mother lode, then I'll spend the rest of my life in luxury. Entertainer Main article: Entertainer * My instrument is my most treasured possession, and it reminds me of someone I love. * Someone stole my precious instrument, and someday I'll get it back. * I want to be famous, whatever it takes. * I idolize a hero of the old tales and measure my deeds against that person's. * I will do anything to prove myself superior to my hated rival. * I would do anything for the other members of my old troupe. Far Traveler Main article: Far Traveler * So long as I have this token from my homeland, I can face any adversity in this strange land. * The gods of my people are a comfort to me so far from home. * I hold no greater cause than my service to my people. * My freedom is my most precious possession. I'll never let anyone take it from me again. * I'm fascinated by the beauty and wonder of this new land. * Though I had no choice, I lament having to leave my loved one(s) behind. I hope to see them again one day. Folk Hero Main article: Folk Hero * I have a family, but I have no idea where they are. One day, I hope to see them again. * I worked the land, I love the land, and I will protect the land. * A proud noble once gave me a horrible beating, and I will take my revenge on any bully I encounter. * My tools are symbols of my past life, and I carry them so that I will never forget my roots. * I protect those who cannot protect themselves. * I wish my childhood sweetheart had come with me to pursue my destiny. Gate Urchin Main article: Gate Urchin * The Joydancers of Lliira gave me my instrument when I really needed food. I hate them for that. * Busking has taught me to love music above all else. * The Rogues Guild spared me when I did a job without cutting them in. I owe them a great debt. * I know people hate the Red Plumes, but some of them were really good to me. I help Red Plumes whenever I can, and I respect them. They're just doing what they have to do to get by in this world. * I will be wealthy some day. My descendants will live in comfort and style. * I know how hard life on the streets is. I do everything I can for those who have less than me. Guild Artisan Main article: Guild Artisan * The workshop where I learned my trade is the most important place in the world to me. * I created a great work for someone, and then found them unworthy to receive it. I'm still looking for someone worthy. * I owe my guild a great debt for forging me into the person I am today. * I pursue wealth to secure someone's love. * One day I will return to my guild and prove that I am the greatest artisan of them all. * I will get revenge on the evil forces that destroyed my place of business and ruined my livelihood. Harborfolk Main article: Harborfolk * I once lost everything but my rowboat. I'll do anything to protect it. * My brother was in the Soldiery, but he was killed. I really look up to the men and women who serve. * The Cloaks killed my friend for spellcasting. I'll get them back somehow, someday. * The High House of Hurting helped me when I was hurt and asked nothing in return. I owe them my life. * I was robbed in the Zhent ghetto once. It will not happen again. * I would do anything to protect the other harborfolk. They are my family. Haunted One Main article: Haunted One * I keep my thoughts and discoveries in a journal. My journal is my legacy. * I would sacrifice my life and my soul to protect the innocent. * My torment drove away the person I love. I strive to win back the love I've lost. * A terrible guilt consumes me. I hope that I can find redemption through my actions. * There's evil in me, I can feel it. It must never be set free. * I have a child to protect. I must make the world a safer place for them. Hermit Main article: Hermit * Nothing is more important than the other members of my hermitage, order, or association. * I entered seclusion to hide from the ones who might still be hunting me. I must someday confront them. * I'm still seeking the enlightenment I pursued in my seclusion, and it still eludes me. * I entered seclusion because I loved someone I could not have. * Should my discovery come to light, it could bring ruin to the world. * My isolation gave me great insight into a great evil that only I can destroy. Hillsfar Merchant Main article: Hillsfar Merchant * I am fiercely loyal to those with whom I work. * I must uphold the good name of my family. * I will prove myself to my family as an adventurer. * Deals are sacrosanct. I never go back on my word. * I love making deals and negotiating agreements. * I guard my wealth jealously. Hillsfar Smuggler Main article: Hillsfar Smuggler * I am loyal to the Rogues Guild and would do anything for them. * I love the city of Hillsfar and my fellow Hillsfarians, despite the recent problems. * I admire the elves. I help them whenever I can. * A gnome helped me once. I pay the favor forward. * I enjoy tricking the Red Plumes at every opportunity. * I smuggled agricultural goods for non-human farmers. I try to help them when I can. House Agent Main article: House Agent * My house is my family, and I would do anything for my family. * I love someone from another house, but such relationships are forbidden. * Someone I love was killed by a rival faction within my house, and I will have revenge. * I don't care about the house as a whole, but I would do anything for my old mentor. * I believe my house needs to evolve to survive, and I need to lead that change. * I am determined to impress the leaders of my house, and to become a leader myself. Initiate Main article: Initiate * One of my crop-mates is my dearest friend, and I hope we will face each other in the final trial. * I am in love with a vizier. * I am particularly drawn to one of the five gods, and I want nothing more than to win that god's particular favor. * I am more devoted to Naktamun and its people than I am to any of the ideals of the gods. * My weapon was a gift from a beloved trainer who died in an accident. * I carry a memento of my time as an acolyte, and I treasure it above all other things. Inquisitor Main article: Inquisitor * Thraben is the heart of the world. The cathedral must stand even if the hinterlands are lost. * One day, I will claim vengeance against the monster that took my family from me. * My weapon is all I have to remember my beloved mentor by. * The geist of my beloved speaks to me sometimes. * My dear sibling is now a werewolf. * A small crossways chapel is my spiritual home. Iron Route Bandit Main article: Iron Route Bandit * I cannot leave a harmed animal behind; I must save it or put it out of its misery. * I leave behind my own personal calling cards when I do a job. * I do not trust people who do not have a pet, mount, or furry companion. * The pelt I wear on my back was from an animal that died saving my life, I will always cherish it. * If my pet does not like you, I do not like you! * Once you've ridden with me and fought by my side, I'll be there for you odds be damned. Mulmaster Aristocrat Main article: Mulmaster Aristocrat * I have dedicated my wealth and my talents to the service of one of the city's many temples. * My family and I are loyal supporters of High Blade Jaseen Drakehorn. Our fortunes are inexorably tied to hers. I would do anything to support her. * Like many families who were close to High Blade Selfaril Uoumdolphin, mine has suffered greatly since his fall. We honor his memory in secret. * My family plotted with Rassendyll Uoumdolphin brother usurped brother as High Blade. Betrayal is the quickest route to power. * Wealth and power are nothing. Fulfillment can only be found in artistic expression. * It's not how you feel, who you know, or what you can do - it's how you look, and I look fabulous. Noble Main article: Noble * I will face any challenge to win the approval of my family. * My house's alliance with another noble family must be sustained at all costs. * Nothing is more important than the other members of my family. * I am in love with the heir of a family that my family despises. * My loyalty to my sovereign is unwavering. * The common folk must see me as a hero of the people. Outlander Main article: Outlander * My family, clan, or tribe is the most important thing in my life, even when they are far from me. * An injury to the unspoiled wilderness of my home is an injury to me. * I will bring terrible wrath down on the evildoers who destroyed my homeland. * I am the last of my tribe, and it is up to me to ensure their names enter legend. * I suffer awful visions of a coming disaster and will do anything to prevent it. * It is my duty to provide children to sustain my tribe. Phlan Insurgent Main article: Phlan Insurgent * I'll never let my fellow insurgents down. They are my only remaining friends. * I was separated from a loved one during my escape from town. I will find them. * One of the Tears of the Virulence was a trusted friend, until the day they betrayed the city. They will pay harshly for their transgressions. * An item I hold close is my last remaining connection to the family I lost during the fall. * The dragon who took my past life away from me will feel the full extent of my vengeance. * The knowledge in Mantor's Library is an irreplaceable treasure that must be protected. Phlan Refugee Main article: Phlan Refugee * I have the chance at a new life and this time I am going to do things right. * The Lord Regent brought this suffering upon his people. I will see him brought to justice. * I await the day I will be able to return to my home in Phlan. * I will never forget the debt owed to Glevith of the Welcomers. I will be ready to repay that debt when called upon. * There was someone I cared about in Phlan, I will find out what happened to them. * Some say my life wasn't worth saving, I will prove them wrong. Sage Main article: Sage * It is my duty to protect my students. * I have an ancient text that holds terrible secrets that must not fall into the wrong hands. * I work to preserve a library, university, scriptorium, or monastery. * My life's work is a series of tomes related to a specific field of lore. * I've been searching my whole life for the answer to a certain question. * I sold my soul for knowledge. I hope to do great deeds and win it back. Sailor Main article: Sailor * I'm loyal to my captain first, everything else second. * The ship is most important-- crewmates and captains come and go. * I'll always remember my first ship. * In a harbor town, I have a paramour whose eyes nearly stole me from the sea. * I was cheated out of my fair share of the profits, and I want to get my due. * Ruthless pirates murdered my captain and crewmates, plundered our ship, and left me to die. Vengeance will be mine. Secret Identity Main article: Secret Identity * The humans of Hillsfar have inflicted terrible harm on me, my family, and my race. I will have revenge. * I am part of an underground network that smuggles non-humans into and out of the city. * I am a partisan. I commit minor acts of defiance against the First Lord and Red Plumes when I can. * I am a spy. I report on events in and around Hillfar. * My secret identity is the only thing protecting me from the Arena. I will stop at nothing to maintain it. * I am madly in love with a human who does not know my true identity, and I fear rejection if I reveal it. Shade Fanatic Main article: Shade Fanatic * They say the Shade broke the bonds of mortality; I want to find out how. * The whispers in my head remind me that there is power to be found in the shadows. * For the glory of Netheril, I will grow in power. * I once lived in Hillsfar, I was chased out before I was able to say farewell. * My true love was a killed by the Red Plumes; I plot to make them suffer. * I had a loved one die in the arena at Hillsfar; I am out to prove I am stronger than them! Soldier Main article: Soldier * I would still lay down my life for the people I served with. * Someone saved my life on the battlefield. To this day, I will never leave a friend behind. * My honor is my life. * I'll never forget the crushing defeat my company suffered or the enemies who dealt it. * Those who fight beside me are those worth dying for. * I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. Stojanow Prisoner Main article: Stojanow Prisoner * I take up arms to help establish a free Phlan. * The horrors of my time in Stojanow haunt my dreams. Only after a day of hard work can I find sleep. * I am indebted to those who freed me from prison. I will repay this debt. * My torturer survived the attack that set me free. I will find them. * I will not rest while others suffer fates similar to mine. * I am searching for a way to heal the scars of Stojanow, both physical and emotional. Ticklebelly Nomad Main article: Ticklebelly Nomad * I ache to return to my tribe and the family I left, but cannot until my obligations are fulfilled. * The dragon cultists that invaded my homeland stole away one of my tribe's people. I will not know rest until I've found them. * The dragon's presence in the hills destroyed valuable territory and resulted in deaths within my tribe. The creature must pay for what it has done. * I carry a trinket that spiritually and emotionally ties me to my people and my home. * I discovered a strange relic in the hills during my tribe's wanderings. I must discover what it is. * One of the stone giant clans from the Giant's Cairn has graced me with a mark of kinship. Trade Sheriff Main article: Trade Sheriff * To this day an unsolved case will always leave me haunted and bother me. * Through the might of my personality I will solve an investigation or puzzle. * It is my right to believe what I will, just try and stop me. * I need to prove my worth to my fellow sheriffs. * Someone I cared for died under suspicious circumstances. I will find out what happened to them and bring their killer to justice. * I speak for those that cannot speak for themselves. Urchin Main article: Urchin * My town or city is my home, and I'll fight to defend it. * I sponsor an orphanage to keep others from enduring what I was forced to endure. * I owe my survival to another urchin who taught me to live on the streets. * I owe a debt I can never repay to the person who took pity on me. * I escaped my life of poverty by robbing an important person, and I'm wanted for it. * No one else should have to endure the hardships I've been through. Vizier Main article: Vizier * My loyalty to my companions embodies the ideal of loyalty to my god. (Oketra) * The teachings of my god are more precious to me than any possession. (Kefnet) * I would do anything to defend the temple of my god from any harm or desecration. (Rhonas) * I am committed to the service of my god-- because it's my sure ticket into the afterlife. (Bontu) * I love my god and never want my service to end. (Hazoret) * I have a close friend or lover who is also a vizier. კატეგორია:პერსონაჟი